


[Art] Love Without Penalties

by lovetincture



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cat Sherlock Holmes, Catlock, Fan Art, Gen, Illustration, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetincture/pseuds/lovetincture
Summary: Just a little catlock fan art fortei's ficLove Without Penalties.5.5"x7", acrylics





	[Art] Love Without Penalties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Without Penalties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954090) by [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/lovetincture) | [Tumblr](http://lovetincture.tumblr.com) | [Dreamwidth](http://lovetincture.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
